Turkeys, Family, and Food Fights, Oh My!
by Goldenheart11
Summary: Can't we just celebrate Thanksgiving as if we were a normal family?" "Absolutely not!"


Turkeys, Family, and Food Fights, Oh My!

Summary: "Can't we just celebrate Thanksgiving as if we were a normal family?" "Absolutely not!"

XXX

"Dan, hurry up! We're going to be late!" called Fiske glancing at his watch

"Why do I have to go?" protested Dan "We only got invite because Ian Cobra wanted Amy there!"

"Thanksgiving is a time for family, that's why you got invited." responded Amy

"No, I got invited because you clearly got hit in the head and thought Cobra would make a good friend." retorted Dan

"Stop it you two, let's just go." sighed Fiske then whispered to Dan "I don't want to go either."

XXX

As the car pulled up to the Kabra Manor Dan groaned loudly.

"Dan, can't you try to be pleasant?" asked Fiske

"No!" said Dan firmly as then exited the car

"Amy, Dan! You're here" boomed Hamilton Holt, rushing out of the house towards them

"Ham! Dude, have you gotten _bigger_? How is that possible!" protested Dan

"Hi Hamilton, who else is here?" asked Amy curiously

"Sinead is here but her brothers aren't, me and my sisters are here but we're still waiting on Jonah. All the adults are in a different room being boring." Hamilton said brightly

"My sisters and I." Amy corrected automatically

"Dweeb!" laughed Dan

"Shut up, Dan." Responded Amy as Fiske walked to the "boring" adult room

"Hi Amy!" called Sinead as the three entered a large room

"Hey, I'm here too!" protested Dan

Sinead ignored that commented and grinned "You should see the Kabra's trying to cook Thanksgiving dinner! It's hysterical."

"They're trying to cook? As in themselves, not "hired help?" asked Amy looking concerned

"This I have to see!" cried Dan in delight

"No way dweeb, you're going to stay here." said Amy

"What? No, this would be the highlight of my whole month!" protested Dan

"Too bad because if you go in there Natalie will shove you in the oven and I will not stop her." replied Amy as she darted in the direction of the kitchen

XXX

"Ian! The flour exploded!" cried Natalie's voice

"Hold on, I'm trying to figure out what to do with this turkey!" called Ian's voice

When Amy walked in the kitchen it took all her fight not to burst out laughing. The kitchen was a mess food was everywhere and flour was all over the walls and floor. Natalie was completely white, covered in flour and Ian clearly had no idea what to do with the large turkey.

Um, need some help?" asked Amy with amusement

"Oh, I didn't see you come in, love." said Ian looking embarrassed

"Amy, do you know how to cook?" asked Natalie desperately

"A little, I've never made an entire Thanksgiving dinner though." admitted Amy

"Better than us!" exclaimed Natalie

"Maybe we should get the others to help?" offered Amy

"I don't think they would be very helpful, love." Ian pointed out

"Better than three teenagers." said Amy

"Fine, fine, just don't make me open anymore bags of flour." said Natalie

XXX

It took forever to finish the large Thanksgiving dinner but the food looked… well not delicious but edible.

"I can't believe we had to help make dinner. Some host!" teased Dan

"Be quiet Daniel." snapped Ian

"Hey! You be quiet!" said Dan picking up a dinner roll and chucking it at Ian

"That was uncalled for, Daniel!" said Ian sharply, throwing a roll at Dan in retaliation

"Hey, that's my little brother! I am the only one who can throw stuff at him!" said Amy taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes and throwing it in Ian's face

"We all know what this means, yo!" said Jonah

"Food fight!" cried Madison

At once, all the food they worked so hard to make was being thrown. Ian and Dan were throwing bread at each other. Amy dumped all the mashed potatoes on Ian and was hit in the face with a pie by Natalie. Sinead was throwing stuffing at Jonah and Hamilton was chasing down his sisters with cranberry sauce in his hands.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Fiske

All the adults had walked in at the commotion and the teenagers all exchanged looks. Ian was covered in mashed potatoes, Amy's face had pumpkin pie all over it, Dan and Natalie were both covered in butter, Jonah everywhere, and the Holt sisters were drenched in cranberry sauce.

"Can't we just celebrate Thanksgiving as if we were a normal family?" sighed Alistair

"Absolutely not!" said Ian with a grin

"What about Cahill's makes you think "normal"?" asked Amy

"Normal is overrated." scoffed Dan

"Well, I guess I'll go order the pizza…" said Eisenhower

"I wouldn't trust food that Daniel touched anyways." added Natalie

"Hey!" exclaimed Dan sharply

WMW

A.N. Hi everyone! I wrote this story for my dear friend Madeleine DeAngelo's Thanksgiving Contest. Wish me luck and please for goodness sakes REVIEW!

Love you all,

Goldie

P.S. Madeleine and I are writing a Percy Jackson story called "Garden of Hesperides" and it's on Madeleine's profile. Please go read it! Madeliene's such a great author!


End file.
